The generic class of materials of .alpha.-olefin/vinyl or vinylidene monomer substantially random interpolymers, including materials such as substantially random .alpha.-olefin/vinyl aromatic monomer interpolymers, and their preparation, are known in the art, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,187 (EP 416 815 A2), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
These materials offer a wide range of material structures and properties which makes them useful for varied applications, such as, for example, asphalt modifiers or as compatibilizers for blends of polyethylene and polystyrene, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,818 the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
The structure, thermal transitions and mechanical properties of substantially random interpolymers of ethylene and styrene containing up to about 50 mole percent styrene have been described (see Y. W. Cheung, M. J. Guest; Proc. Antec '96 pp. 1634-1637) the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. These polymers are found to have glass transitions in the range of -20.degree. C. to +35.degree. C., and show no measurable crystallinity above about 25 mole percent styrene incorporation, that is they are essentially amorphous.
Although of utility in their own right, industry is constantly seeking to improve the applicability of the substantially random interpolymers. To perform well in certain applications, it may be desirable to modify the properties of these interpolymers. One method of modifying the properties of the substantially random interpolymers is to functionalize the vinyl or vinylidene group subsequent to interpolymer formation. WO 97/05175 describes functionalized styrene polymers and copolymers and WO 96/16096 describes alpha olefin/para-alkyl styrene copolymers and functionalized copolymers thereof, the contents of both of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Thus, it would be advantageous to discover a method of modifying the conventional substantially random interpolymers. Further, it would be advantageous if such a method could be applied to a variety of interpolymers to form a variety of new, modified interpolymers.